This invention relates to an improved apparatus and methods for treating a person's eyes by massage.
The internal pressure within a person's eye can be reduced by massaging the eye in a manner causing the flow of aqueous fluid from within the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 793,004 discloses an eye massage machine in which an element is forcibly vibrated by a mechanical vibrating unit connected to the center of the element to exert a massaging action against the eye. U.S. Pat. No. 2,690,173 shows a device having an eye contacting member to which a pneumatic pressure is applied to maintain the eye under pressure while the eye is exercised. U.S. Pat. No. 2,555,636 shows a device in which pressurized fluid is applied directly to the eye.